staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
Loreko De'Tillios
Loreko is the primary antagonist of the Homeland Crisis , his identity is mysterious. The Fall of the Imperium in 2525 BCE the war between the Psions and Psykon's was at it's end, in a strange twist of fate, the other two Arc'Belaren creations, the Kandlians and the Relicants allied eachother for the first time in history to destroy the oppressive Psions who had ruled in some form for millenia, Loreko De'Tillios from his archive in the Borallisisian Archives tells of his leadership of a small Psion force at Borales , as it turns out he was the creator of the Jewel of Borales which was key to winning the war by wiping out the Kandlia completely. The Relicants however allied with a mostly unknown race "the Dark passengers" they killed off the Psion army at Borales before the Jewel could be charged Loreko was caught in the blast caused by a premature firing of the weapon, causing him to DNA fuse with a Dark Passenger. Soon after though his remaining Psion allies activated the Psion Imperium Star Beacon , but in conjunction with the Jewel caused a effect exactly similar to that of a frost core, he and the invading armies were frozen in ice, the planet would precipitate billions of times afterwards and with time he was forgotten buried beneath the Ice, dirt and snow. Rebirth in the 2430's Boralesissian archaeologists found the frozen bodies and transported them to Chrysalvio for study, eventually the Fourth World war occured leaving the frozen bodies lost once again this time on actual ice world. However in 2450's when the Meshaki launched their shock and awe campaign against the Sharinigans, the bodies were uncovered by accident, the Psionic power of Loreko kept his body preserved and as he awoke he drew plans to eradicate the inhabitants of the emeraldii sector and to forge a new Psion Imperium. The Duel When he began studying this new time he learned of the resident Psionic power, "Kaiser StratosTygo " and wished to test his skills, he Psychically contacted him in 2453 to call him out to a duel, he made sure to seem as threatening as possible aswell he knew that the Kaiser was in no position to deny his request, what he didn't know however was that the Kaiser could read memories of other Psychics when linked, the Kaiser kicked off a campaign to use construct Star beacons and the multiple projects starting off as a copy of the Jewel and eventually the creation of the Frost core to counter the hidden plans of Loreko. During the secret Duel on planet Crysalvio, they both showed impressive skill, but Loreko was far older and had powers from Psion and Dark Passengers leading to him barely defeating StratosTygo, Loreko attempted to finish the job, as a time travelling Spitter Taigo arrived just in time to take the Kaiser's place, instead the Kaiser quickly recognized this game changer and in conjunction made a stalemate against Loreko, both sides warp rifted to their original location as the psychic link was mutually severed. Spitter Taigo the time traveler would later die from his wounds from which StratosTygo would remember . Josminian Puppetry As AVS lost the sector wars in 2507 and facing a possible UTSEA -USR invasion looming over, the Viserak began to panick en masse and turned to their religion, "Josminia" for peace of mind, Governor Henegan Ardenne of Monocan quickly saw a way to rise to power, he used the religion to create an enclave within AVS borders and eventually took over by the end of the year, ousting Sugof , Loreko saw an easy way to manipulate these people by transforming into a local form, which happened to be Narune Tygore (Gerard's Father) he would later pretend to fight against them but was playing both sides, by the time the Allies arrived he had an indoctrinated army to fight his battles and eventually made his plans known. Homeland Crisis The Loreko attempted to take over Adairis hopeing to conquer the sector itself, fortunately with the return of Temporal Spitter Taigo and his warnings along with the temporary alliance, Loreko quickly in one final battle lost his forces due to their superior numbers, strategy and technology combination ending the war and almost his life, his Psion half was wiped out as the Kaiser absorbed the power of the J.o.B, Loreko desperately teleported away randomely to a distant star system plotting his revenge. now as a Dark passenger "pure-breed" Category:Characters